


Your laugh

by pompomshoes



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pompomshoes/pseuds/pompomshoes
Summary: I'm useless. I don't know what to say or do to cheer you up.





	Your laugh

"I like your laugh."

Masaki frowns, giving Jun a puzzled look. Why is he saying this just now, after Masaki spent most of the last hour ranting about his ex and sobbing? It makes no sense, no sense at all. Has he been listening? Laughter is the last thing on Masaki's mind. In fact, now he's feeling a little furious even.

"I wish I could make you laugh right now, or at least smile." Jun sighs, his shoulders slumping a little. "But I'm useless. I don't know what to say or do to cheer you up."

He's wrong. He's not useless. He's the kindest person Masaki has ever met, the only one who would cancel his plans for the day just to listen to Masaki's sorrows. He didn't have to come over, but he did. He did, and that means the world to Masaki right now.

If Masaki could, he'd like to laugh just for Jun. But he can't, he really is too sad, so he settles for something else.

Jun freezes when Masaki wraps his arms around him. He seems so confused, eyes wide and lips parted. His cheeks turn a pretty shade of pink when Masaki pulls him closer.

"Thank you for being with me today," Masaki says, flashing at him the best smile he can muster right now.

They don't let go of each other for a long time.


End file.
